Opal Sonling
Opal Sonling is one of Jade's Fairy Tail OCs, and a more recent member of the gang. She is not shipped, and Jade doesn't plan her to be shipped. As a Fairy Tail OC, Opal uses Magic. Her main is Celestial Spirit Magic, however she can also use Rainbow Fire and a little Ring Magic. However, she is not part of a guild. Her most notable feature is her heterochromia. Note: There will be external links to both the Fairy Tail Wiki and the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki. Appearance Opal has short, pale-blond hair with white streaks and bangs parted to either side. As mentioned before, her eyes are heterochromiac, her right being deep blue while her left is silver. She has a light complexion, and is about 5'8". Opal wears a pure white, long-sleeved sweater with an ice-blue camisole underneath it. She also wears blue jeans, with white ankle-wrap sandals on her feet. Around her neck is a sterling silver snowflake pendant, while on her right middle finger is an opal-set, sterling silver ring. Her five Celestial Spirit Keys dangle from a silver ring hanging from a belt loop on the left side of her jeans. Personality Opal is a very shy individual, preferring to be alone. She even uses a notepad and pencil to communicate instead of talking. Because of this, some have mistaken her for mute, which isn't really the case. Opal can talk, albeit with a lot of stuttering. In fact, she stutters so much it's hard to understand her. It's because of this, and the fact that she simply just doesn't want to talk, that Opal rarely speaks. Besides being a way for Opal to communicate, her journals are also where she keeps an account of her travels. Opal simply loves to write in general, often using it as an escape from the real world. She may not look it, but Opal has a great sense of adventure and an abundant amount of curiosity. It's why she wanders Fiore - she wants to explore the country, to see the sights. However, her curiosity sometimes leads her into sticky situations. More than that, though, Opal wants to be reunited with her family. She misses them badly, despite their various differences and the arguments they got into. Every day, she wakes up thinking she's still at home, before realizing she's not and becoming sad. Opal also, despite wanting to be reunited, tries to not think about her life before she got separated from them. She doesn't like thinking about it, instead focusing on moving forward to find them. Alongside her curiosity, Opal loves seeing and doing new things. Though, she's also scared of heights, and won't go anywhere near them without making sure that Snow is there to catch her if she falls. In general, Opal is a very cautious person - almost too cautious, in fact. This is partly because she's quite self-conscious, often being startled by loud noises and avoiding crowds. Opal's always on the lookout for danger, despite her curiosity. After being on the road for three years, Opal has come to enjoy being outdoors, often choosing to sleep outside unless there's bad weather. She's started to feel trapped while indoors, and insists on keeping the window(s) open if she can. Opal sees her Celestial Spirits as her friends, and refuses to leave them behind or use them as shields. She doesn't understand how anyone could see them as tools, and loathes those who do. (More TBA) History Opal was born in the year X792 alongside her twin Diamond, three years after Amethyst. She grew up with the two of them, as well as their various cousins. She learned how to use Rainbow Fire Magic from her mother. Her father was a Celestial Spirit Mage, and Opal loved seeing him summon Celestial Spirits. Seeing her love of them, he bought her a Celestial Spirit key and taught her how to summon it and form a contract. Thus, Opal gained her first Spirit in Mirach. Later, when she turned 10, her parents gave her a ring that contained a spell called Winter Calling. At 13 years old, Opal's parents died in a Magic Mobile crash, leaving her of-age cousins to take care of her and her siblings. Opal became very close to Mira & Rach during this time, as they sympathized with her, though their sense of "comforting" was a little weird at times. She also gained Telescopium, another of her father's keys. (Skipping stuff...) Opal met a white Exceed named Snow during her journey, and the two have wandered Fiore since. She also gained several more keys, including Antlia the Air Pump, Nikora the Little Dog, and Tucana the Toucan. Relationships Story * Snow is Opal's Exceed companion, whom she trusts quite a bit. Any question she has, Snow is the one she asks. Opal counts on her for many things. Gang TBA Magic & Abilities Magic Celestial Spirit Magic: Opal can summon Celestial Spirits through keys she's found. So far, she has 5 Silver Keys. * Multiple Summons: Opal can summon multiple spirits. So far, she can only summon two Silver Keys at once. Rainbow Fire: Opal is able to summon different colored flames, which have different abilities/attributes depending on the color. All of the flames can be eaten by a Fire Dragon Slayer or a Flame God Slayer. * Blue Fire: A bright blue flame, which is freezing cold. * Red Fire: This spell summons a red flame, with the same properties as regular fire. * Orange Fire: Creates a stinky, orange flame. * Purple Fire: A dark purple flame that can stick to and grab things, as well as burn like regular fire. * Yellow Fire: This spell summons a yellow flame, which, when eaten by any Fire/Flame Slayer, apparently tastes strange. * Green Fire: TBA * Rainbow Fire: This spell, named after the Magic itself, combines all the flames into one. When it hits, it explodes. Ring Magic: Using her ring, Opal can cast a spell named Winter Calling. * Winter Calling: This spell lowers the temperature around the target, the radius being 10 ft. This can create frost in that area. It can also be used to cool oneself if hot. The regular spell lowers the temperature by about 15-20 degrees, give or take a few. ** Mini Winter Calling: The temperature is lowered by a few degrees. ** Minor Winter Calling: Slightly lowers the temperature, but more than just a few degrees. ** Major Winter Calling: Lowers the temperature by a lot, the degree number depending on the strength and will of the caster. Abilities Observant: Being as quiet as she is, most people take no real notice of Opal, so she's spent a lot of time observing others. Because of this, Opal has keen eyesight, often noticing the little things. (More TBA) Equipment Opal uses Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, so far of which she has five: Silver Keys: * Gate of the Lions Key: Summons the Lions, Mirach. * Gate of the Air Pump Key: Summons the Air Pump, Antlia. * Gate of the Toucan Key: Summons the Toucan, Tucana. * Gate of the Telescope Key: Summons the Telescope, Telescopium. * Gate of the Canis Minor Key: Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora. ** Winter's Nikora is brown with the signature orange nose, and is named Choco. Trivia & Author's Notes * Opal was originally going to have Snow Magic and Ice Magic, but I scrapped those so I could use them for Aquamarine and replaced them with Celestial Spirit Magic. ** Also originally, Opal was going to be an amnesiac. * Her Ring Magic spell is identical to one of my RWBY OCs' Semblances. * Opal named Choco after his love of chocolate. * Opal's page can also be found here, on the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki. Gallery RinmaruOpal.png|Rinmaru-version of Opal, mostly accurate. Done by me. OpalNecklace.jpg|The real-world version of Opal's necklace. (Yes, I own this) Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Magic users Category:Jade Fire Vault